


Let's Not Talk About How

by radiochattertherapy (murderousCohort)



Series: Bars Of A Certain Kind [14]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderousCohort/pseuds/radiochattertherapy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fall into her arms, pulse</p><p>repeat</p><p>pulsepulsepulse and now he's fallen a hundred times but her arms are tired of catching him and he topples and tumbles head over heels off the most gorgeous mental cliff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Not Talk About How

let's not talk about the aches that swirl like yin-yang-yin-yang repeat in his stomach. 

let's not talk about the blood he spilt trying to patch up his broken heart (which still has names carved on the splinters from the last time.) 

let's talk instead about

something like his head that's a pretty sweet cauldron for that gorgeous laughing witch that wants him to suffer

let's not talk about that, either. 

let's talk about his pretty golden head that's filed under Mistakes (because m is red like his armor) 

let's talk about the VHS remembery that plays in his head on silent scream

fall into her arms, pulse

repeat

pulsepulsepulse and now he's fallen a hundred times but her arms are tired of catching him and he topples and tumbles head over heels off the most gorgeous mental cliff 

there are flowers that spot him, weeping willows that cry and call “don't fall, love, fall asleep, not to your death”

he laughs at them and sings “it's my death and i love it”

they sob “no”

he cries, too. “yes.” 

later, the VHS tape runs out. it is taken out and rewound and he dies again and again 

he has nightmares about falling and daydreams about dying when the tape is being reset. 

he begins to forgo sleep but to slip slowly down a laundry chute into madness until he's tangled up in sheets of self-hatred and disbelief

his nails are broken off.


End file.
